Mazinkaiser (DemonWrath Knight)
Summary Mazinkaiser (マジンカイザー Majinkaizā) is an updated version of Mazinger Z as well as Dr. Kabuto's final masterpiece to stop all the machine beasts and schemes of Dr. Hell along with his Mycenaean assistant Baron Ashura. Being even stronger than Great Mazinger, he has the role to save the entire word from any evil that lurks to rule it. Dr. Kabuto's last words to Kouji were, "with the power of Mazinkiser you can chose whether to become a Devil or God". Kouji Kabuto makes the decision to become a hero and protector of the world. The deomn known as Mazinkaiser was utilized against Doctor Hell's world domination plan and also becomes a high tier mecha in the Super Robot Wars franchise. Information Name: 'Mazinkaiser '''Origin: '''Mazinkaiser '''Gender: '''Male (the pilot), regarded as Masculine '''Age: '''Varies in media '''Classification: '''Super robot '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Photonic energy and Radiation, Sub-zero freezing, Temperature Manipulation, Master Swordsmanship, Enhanced Armor (Japanium Super alloy Za has resistance to Photon, Absolute Zero freezing, Acid, and fire), Photonic Absorbtion, Energy Manipulation, Flight (with scrander), Regeneration, Forcefield, Can generate shockwaves, Berserk Rage anime version does not have regeneration) 'Attacks and Weapons: Koushiryoku Beam: '''Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. '''Rust Tornado: '''An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. '''Giganto Missile / Gigas Missile: '''Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. '''Turbo Smasher Punch: '''Mazinkaiser's version of the eponymous Rocket Punch. It functions much like Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch that drills through its enemy, but with more force behind it. '''Fire Blaster: '''As is standard with the Mazingers, Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt enemies even when missed by many kilometers, According to authoric statements, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core. '''Shoulder Slicer: '''A pair of swords emerge from Mazinkaiser's shoulders; their design is similar to Great Mazinger's Mazinger Blade. '''Kaiser Sword / Kaiser Blade / Final Kaiser Blade: '''A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest fin. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. '''Reitou Beam: '''Mazinkaiser fires a blast of super-cold energy from the antennae on the side of its head. This attack is an improvement of Mazinger Z's Reitou Beam. '''Kaiser Knuckle: '''Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power to create an atomic impact. '''Jet Boomerang: '''Mazinkaiser launches and remotely controls the Kaiser Scrander at the enemy. '''Scrander Boomerang: '''Mazinkaiser removes the Kaiser Scrander and throws it as a giant boomerang. '''Scrander Cutter Ranbu: '''Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. '''Dynamite Tackle: Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. '''Kaiser Nova: '''Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion and even a forcefield.